The invention most closely corresponds with USPTO Class 119/702 wherein Class 119 relates to animal husbandry and sub-class 702 includes exercise or amusement devices for animals.
In its simplest form, the invention comprises a novel molded device wherein tennis balls may be inserted into one of a multitude of top apertures. The action of the toy includes a fixed, raised protrusion that will force the ball up and to the rim of the aperture at a sufficient height for the animal to retrieve the ball, however, the ball does not eject completely. The ball may then recede and appear out of another aperture. Multiple balls may be accommodated. Rotation is achieved by the animal “spinning” the top portion of the toy wherein said top portion has protruding tabs that the animal's paw catches on and causes rotation.
There are obviously many pet toys on the market. The inventive toy accomplishes exercise and amusement for the animal as well as a learning system that challenges the animal's powers of choice and memory. Further, the inventive toy provides a “reward” when the animal is able to retrieve the ball. It is the Inventor's goal to not only amuse the animal, but to teach it.